Jesse, James And Jackie?
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Who’s Jackie? A runaway meets up with Team Rocket. Better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Melissa/Jackie.

This story is told in Melissa's/Jackie's POV (as will all the other pokemon stories with her in them). This set of stories follows the anime, but from a different POV. I will only be doing some stories (which are based on the shows) but not all of them.

"Jessie, James…And Jackie?"

The forest was cool and lonely, which suited me just fine. I was in a bad mood as it was, so I didn't need anything or anyone messing with me. As I stalked through the forest I was looking around. I paused for a moment, when a Pidgeotto flew over my head, but it didn't last long. I walked on.

Suddenly, a Meowth darted across the path. It was going just slow enough for me to see that it was running on its hind legs. I gasped. That was no ordinary Meowth. It was rare!

"Meowth, wait!" I called as I ran after it (into the foliage). After a couple minutes of running, I saw a clearing. I also saw two figures standing alone, and I ducked behind a bush.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"That Meowth talked. I don't believe it."

The girl with long red styled hair, Jessie, jumped behind the boy with short purple hair, James, and said, "That bush just talked!"

"You're right, Jessie," James agreed.

"You idiots! Someone's spying on us," Meowth scolded them.

'Yeah, someone's spying on them all right, and it took them this long to realize it. I wonder how long it'll take them to find me,' I thought. As I waited for them to find I decided to work on my tan.

TWO HOURS LATER

When Team Rocket found me, I was relaxing on a lawn chair, in my two-piece bathing suit, with sunglasses on. I realized (after a second passed) that they had found me. I pulled down my shades, looked at my watch, and said, "It took you two hours to find me. You guys ARE idiots."

"Who are you to call us idiots!" Jessie yelled.

"Well, Jess. It did take us two hours to find her," James pointed out.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Jessie pulled out a fan and smacked James with it, before he could blink. James fell to the ground.

"I like that move!" I smiled, my eyes still looking in James's general direction.

"Oh, you really think so?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to learn how you do that," I said. I had my regular clothes back on.

"Well, here's the fan." Jessie handed me the fan.

James groaned. "That hurt!"

"Just haul back and smack him with it." Jessie ignored James. I nodded and took the fan. I turned toward James and with all my anger channeled through my arm, I hit James and sent him flying. Straight into a tree.

"Wow. The Boss might want to give you a position on Team Rocket. C'mon James. Get up." Jessie yelled at him. Team Rocket led the way to their hot air balloon, which had a copy of Meowth's face as the balloon. We boarded the balloon and took off.

Soon, an impressive, white building came into view. I spotted a capital red R on the massive building. I just knew it was Team Rocket's Headquarters! The balloon landed on the roof, and we exited the balloon. I followed Jessie, James, and Meowth into their headquarters and into a room, where they stopped and kneeled in almost the middle of the room.

I wondered what I should do. I felt it wouldn't be right to be kneeling like my friends were doing, and I certainly didn't want to just stand there, looking like an idiot. I made a quick survey of the room and walked over to one of the pillars (the one that close to Team Rocket). I leaned against the pillar. My legs were crossed at the ankles. I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Sir, Jessie, James, and Meowth have arrived," a butler said. A large screen was lower from the ceiling. It snapped on, showing a Persian and an irate man. I figured that he must be The Boss.

"What do you three want?"

"Sir, please forgive us for what happened at The Viridian Gym." Jessie was between James and Meowth.

'What happened at the Viridian Gym?' I thought.

"It was a terrible mistake." James was on Jessie's left and my right.

"It won't affect my year end bonus, will it?" Meowth was on Jessie's right.

"How dare you waste my time. I want rare pokemon, not your pathetic…" The Boss began, but I decided that the conversation had gone far enough.

"It's isn't right to lower their self-esteem," I called out. "It's all ready low enough as it is," I muttered under my breath.

"No, don't-"

"Shut up, Meowth," I told the pokemon.

"Who is THIS?" The Boss was mad.

"Never mind that now. I want to join Team Rocket."

"Well, you certainly have spirit. We need to talk. Come into my office. It's the second door on your right."

The screen snapped off. I looked at Jessie, and she nodded. I walked towards The Boss's office. I knocked one and opened the door. I looked around the office. There was a desk on the south wall with a silver bowl next to it. The Boss was sitting behind the desk, and … a gorgeous Persian sitting behind the bowl, lapping up the milk.

"Beautiful, Persian, sir," I breathed.

"Isn't it?" The Boss petted the Persian. "I am Giovanni. As you know, I lead Team Rocket, and you want to join Team Rocket, correct?"

"Yes." I stood at attention.

"What's your name?"

"Melissa."

"Hmm. That won't fit in Team Rocket's motto."

"Would a J name fit?"

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Hmm. How about Jackie?"

The Boss nodded. "Now, which Pokemon would you like?"

"Which ones do you have?"

"A Rhyhorn, a Ryhdorn, a Dugtrio, a Nidoqueen, a Nidoking, and a Persian."

"I'll take the Persian."

"Very well."

I caught the Poke Ball that was thrown at me. I looked back up at The Boss.

"Thank you."

"Also, I've noticed compared to Team Rocket, you look bland. You need a makeover."

"Of course, sir."

ONE HOUR LATER

I was back in Giovanni's office. I had a makeover and a change of clothes. My hair went from brown to light pink (not to mention styled just like Jessie's). I went from wearing black sweatpants and a red shirt to wearing a white Team Rocket uniform. My eyes went from blue-gray to cerulean blue. The Boss told me that I'd need two years of training, but that I'd meet my fellow teammates that day.

The door opened, and The Boss walked in followed by… Jessie, James, and Meowth! I smirked as I made eye contact with the three of them.

"This is your new teammate."

"You look familiar, but I just can't place it," James said.

"You're right, James. Give us a hint on who you are," Meowth begged. I thought about what hint I could give them.

"That hairstyle looks better on her than it does on you, Jess," James laughed.

"Why you…" Jessie hauled back and smacked him with a fan. I smirked again, pulled out a fan, hauled back, and smacked James with it. He fell to the ground.

"It's you! I knew you looked familiar!" James yelled.

"Welcome to the team," greeted Jessie and Meowth.

"I'm not on the team yet. I have to train from two years," I said. "So, I'll join you when I'm fifteen."

"Well, actually. James, I, and two other members of a different branch of Team Rocket are the trainers," Jessie pointed out.

"Cool. So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," The Boss stated.

"Okay," I said as we left. When we entered the hall and the door to Giovanni's office closed, I brought out my Poke Ball. I smiled and thought, 'They thought I couldn't do it, but I showed them.'


End file.
